Talk:Equipment Pack
dye You can apply dye to the equipment pack but it makes no noticeable difference in the color. Dunno if that's worth a note on the page or not. Em Jae 04:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Stores both armor and weapons ... and also any armor or weapons that have yet to be customized -- I thought all armor was customized? Is (are) there an exception(s)? GW-Susan 01:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Just silly wording. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't tried... and it might be easier to just test it myself but can it hold armor drops? they are technically an uncustomized armor? Em Jae 22:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, it can't hold armor drops. I tried it. Cost in Coins so, if I'm reading all of this correctly, one can only collect copper zaishen coins directly then trade them to silver and eventually gold coins. so in the end: a heavy pack will require 7500 total copper coins, large for 2500, and light for 500 (small can be bought directly from the merchant). Shawnicus 12:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Heavy is expensive. I've done nearly all of the quests (with full bonus) and still have yet to get a gold coin.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 22:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think you can ever receive a gold or silver coin, you have to trade copper coins with a collector to get each subsequent coin. Shawnicus 02:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I meant, I didn't have enough silver coins to trade for a gold one yet.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 09:35, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You can do these quests on every character afaik, and some time soon the storage bug should be fixed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Equipment Pack can't be remove? I buy small Equipment Pack and when i buy a new one (bigger) i can't remove old one... Anyone can help or it just a bug? :Make sure your bag is empty. I removed mine just fine a minute ago. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Holds more than just weapons and armor... It can hold costumes too! Might be worth putting that down.--Silent Ninja Eric 23:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :People spent money on the costumes? :O. TBH, I assumed costumes were armour. ---- RandomTime 23:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is the definition in Armor: "Armor is the equipment that a character wears to reduce damage." It is problematic because right after, the article needs to clarify that shields are not armor. A better definition would be that armor is what goes in armor slots, and then that would encompass costumes as well. (WTB a disambig for "slot".) --◄mendel► 05:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Eh, it's even more convoluted than that, probably. Armor goes in armor slots, but costumes go in costume slots. (If we want to be technical about it, which (see below, we don't), then headgear armor goes in headgear armor slots and so forth.) ::: I think we can probably redefine :::* armor = something that covers the toon, comes in 5 pieces, has inherent effects (regen, Armor, ...) and can be upgraded with runes or armor insigs. :::* costume = cosmetic only, something that covers the toon, comes in two pieces, & just displays the toon differently; no inherents, no upgrades. :::* weapon = something held in primary hand (damage weapon), off-hand (energy or defense), or both hands (damage weapon +) ::: Kit packs can hold any of the above three as long as :::: (a) they are not customized or :::: (b) they are customized to the toon. :::: By default, armor and costumes are always customized, so they can only be placed in the toon's own kit packs. ::: That, alas, is a freakin' mouthful. We have tried to shrink it down by various other phrasing, but don't think that we can fully eliminate the confusion b/c, well, it's confusing. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 11:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Your first explanation was best: armor goes in armor slots (helm/torso/arms/legs/feet), costumes go in costume slots (costume headpiece/costume body), and weapons go in weapon slots (primary/offhand). (Helm, costume headpiece, and costume body are the terms given in the tooltip text for the show/hide buttons.) There doesn't exist any item that can go in more than 1 slot, so no further clarification is needed - anything further would merely be describing the general effects of the items that go in those slots. —Dr Ishmael 12:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) customization note Once we've settled on a wording, it shuld be copied to (or from?) Container. --◄mendel► 22:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Items that have been customized for another character cannot be placed in Equipment Packs... : That strikes me as the simplest possible description of the E-pack restriction. (Well done, Mendel!) :: ...though they will go in other containers. '' : That appears to complicate it. On the one hand, people starting to play ''since kit-packs were introduced might not realize that not every bag has a restriction; on the other, I like the simplicity of the shorter phrase. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I like for a note to explain things that some people might miss, and I think the potential for misunderstanding the short version by wrongly generalising it to any kind of bag is great. ::Only the first part would be needed on container, since the placement in the table implies that the note doesn't apply to the bags etc. --◄mendel► 23:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC)